


Cat-Like

by ChibiTabatha



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen, Havve doesn't understand, Meouch is too cool, cat behavior, headbumps, space dudes being awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Cats sometimes bump their heads up against things, does Meouch?





	Cat-Like

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually an idea from a discord server from both mcdonger and dresdea. Thanks friends, I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it.

With the newest addition to their family, Sung watched with a soft fondness growing in his chest. Dangus was just a regular earth cat, but the similarities between him and Meouch were uncanny. They both enjoyed napping in the sun, sometimes with Dangus curled up on the Commander's chest. They both stayed up most of the night, they'd bring their 'catches' into the house. Although the dead mice and bugs were more reasonable than whatever Meouch found on a side street somewhere. Like the time he brought home a traffic cone and said he had found one of Sung's children.  
  
Lately though, Dangus had been bumping his face up on everyone else's. Having yet seen Meouch do it, he thought nothing of it. The soft fur and soft purr of Dangus was just so sweet. Like a tiny cat greeting.  
  
Sung still went on his early morning jogs, Havve still spent the night in the corner charging, Phobos still tended to the garden when he could, and Meouch continued to go out on the town in the evening, napping in sunbeams. 

* * *

Unlocking the front door he was greeted by an unusual sight. The Commander stood there with a mug in his hand, his free hand scratching his mane. The man usually wasn't up so early, "Good morning Commander!"  
  
The taller of the two mumbled something under his breath, before Sung had a chance to ask what had been said the Commander had leaned over and bumped his muzzle gently against the top of Sung's head.  
  
It was only a moment, but in that moment it felt like time had stopped. The soft scent of tobacco that usually enveloped the Commander wrapped around Sung, but it wasn't suffocating. His prismatic core hummed along side the soft, deep sound of the purr from the taller man. Just as soon as the weird greeting had started, it ended. The Commander padded up the stairs and away, leaving Sung in the door and confused.  
  
Lord Phobos appeared in the kitchen doorway, motioning for Sung to come closer. Crossing the threshold and entering the house proper felt like a dream. "What the fuck was that?" his voice sounded like it was coming from everywhere and nowhere.  
  
Phobos shook his head with a small shrug. ' _He did the same to me_ ,' the Lord's hands slowly signed out his sleepy message. ' _I entered in the back door and the Commander was leaning over the coffee maker. As soon as he heard me he walked over and bumped his face up against me_ ,' the Lord yawned silently.  
  
"So we don't know why he's doing it?" Sung gently pinched the bridge of his nose. "What if he's sick? Earth isn't as advanced yet."  
  
The Lord's shoulders shook with unheard laughter. Sung looked up with furrowed brows.  
  
"Why are you laughing at me?" he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
' _Dangus does the same as well, have you not looked up what it means?'_ the man's shoulders shook harder.  
  
"Of course not, it's just how Dangus says hi right?" the shortest scratched at the back of his neck.  
  
' _Try looking it up. You like learning right?_ '  
  
Sung only nodded, it was true. He did like to learn. Sliding away from the Lord and the table he headed downstairs to his make-shift 'lab', he kept his PC down there for research and pictures off the internet he either thought were cute or wanted to recreate. Booting up the machine he listened to the soft whirring of the fans cooling the machine. Only moments before the lock screen popped up he heard a soft knock.  
  
Turning in his swivel chair he glanced up at the slightly dim lights of Havve's eyes. " **DOCTOR. THE COMMANDER IS AWAKE EARLIER THAN NORMAL. IS THERE AN EVENT I WAS NOT AWARE OF?** " the small electronic box Havve used as a voice was held up.  
  
"No. Not that I know of why?"  
  
Instead of a response the robot just turned and left, his footfall getting quieter every step taken away. The Doctor shrugged, if Havve had more to say he would have either used the telepathic link if he didn't want to use the box. Turning back to the computer he quickly keyed in his password, then waited for the system to fully boot up. Once everything was ready to go he opened up the browser and quickly keyed in 'my cat is rubbing their face against mine' in the search browser.  
  
"Let's see," his eyes skimmed over the first blurb on the page, "says, 'Cats have scent glands in different places around their heads. They rub things with their head/face to mark what is important to them with their scent. It is considered showing affection and could be seen as a bonding moment between you and your cat." Sung paused for a moment letting that sink in. "But this is for house cats... Do larger cats have the same glands?"  
  
Next he typed in, 'do large cats have the same glands as house cats in their heads'. The page loaded up with results, clicking the Wikipedia link he skimmed the page, "This is domestic cats, next." Clicking on two different links he found the information he needed, "Thank you National Geographic, what's it say." Again his eyes skimmed the page, "Here we go, 'All cats have a collection of scent glands located on their body-on the sides of the face, around the mouth, on the front paws, and at the base of the tail.' Alright, 'Big cats also give head-bumps to things in their environment, and the scent they leave behind serves as a warning sign to others who might come across their territory.'"  
  
Leaning back in his chair he stared at the ceiling, the Commander was saying they were important, that they were **his**. This was mind blowing. Wheeling away from the computer he bound up the stairs two at a time. "Guys!" bursting into the kitchen he saw no one around. Stopping himself and taking a deep breath he tried to listen for his bandmates. Soft bass notes from upstairs from the Commander, but the other two couldn't be heard. "Outside," he moved to the back door and glanced outside, sure enough Havve was standing over Phobos with a small gardening trowel and watering can. Opening the door he stuck his head out, "Lord Phobos! I figured it out!" The guitarist barely glanced up from his position before giving a thumbs up.  
  
" **WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT DOCTOR?** " ****  
  
"Oh Havve, buddy, has Meouch bumped his head up against you yet?" he could barely contain his excitement, beginning to rock back and forth on his heels.  
  
" **OF COURSE NOT.** "  
  
"Well he might! Cat's bump their faces against things they see as their own. Things that are important to them," Sung relayed the information he just learned to the drummer.  
  
Soft shuffling from in the house could be heard, " **DANGUS HAS REPEATEDLY BUMPED HIS TINY HEAD AGAINST ME. DOES THE SAME LOGIC APPLY?** "  
  
"Yes it does! Dude!" the rocking turned to bouncing with his slowly increasing excitement.  
  
"Yo, h'suh," speaking of the Commander the lion-man joined them outdoors, "what's with the fuckin' early morning party in the backyard." Before Sung could even think, Havve had put the gardening things on the ground and approached them. Moving past Sung and staring at the Commander for a full moment. "Y-yo bud, 'suh?" the bassist leaned away from the robot slightly.  
  
The slightly taller robot grabbed the bassists upper arms and head-butted the man very suddenly. Sung could only stare slack-jawed as the bassist hit the deck no longer supported by the drummer. "Jesus Christ! What the fuck Havve?" Sung quickly dropped down beside the lion-man.  
  
" **WAS THAT NOT HOW ONE PROPERLY SHOWS THAT THEY ARE IMPORTANT TO CATS?** "  
  
"Fuck. Dude. No. You just slammed your metal cranium into his not so metal cranium," he sighed. "You gotta be gentle, next time let him do it on his own."  
  
The Commander groaned, "Yo... The fuck?"   
  
"Sorry, you okay? Havve misunderstood what I had said about something," he gently reached out to rub his fingers against the Commander's forehead. The fur on the Commander's forehead was very soft, softer than he expected.  
  
"Well it fucking hurts that's for sure. I'll live though," he swatted the synth player's hand. "What were you trying to do Hogan?"  
  
Red beams stared down at them, " **I WAS ATTEMPTING TO COMMUNICATE IN CAT THAT YOU ARE IMPORTANT TO ME.** "  
  
Sung slammed his palm against his forehead, "Dude, what?"  
  
" **THE DOCTOR INFORMED ME THAT WHEN CATS BUMP THEIR HEADS AGAINST YOU IT SHOWS THAT YOU ARE IMPORTANT TO THEM. I ATTEMPTED TO RECREATE WHAT I'VE SEEN.** "  
  
"That was a fucking head-butt asshole," the Commander stood up and brushed himself off. Shaking out his mane, he stared at Havve, "This is how it's done dumbass," gently the Commander bumped his face against the robot. Sung wished he had his fucking camera right now, this was amazing.  
  
" **NOTED.** "  
  
The Commander shook his mane out again, "Cool, just. Let me do it from now on cool? I don't want you accidently killing Dangus."  
  
Sung was absolutely floored, somehow Meouch just completely brushed over what happened with cool nonchalance.  
  
" **UNDERSTOOD.** "

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you all enjoyed reading that. I enjoyed writing it! See you for the next thing I write!
> 
> So for the searches those quotes keywords are what I typed, I also put links to the references below in case you don't want to google it hahaha.  
> https://www.google.ca/search?q=my+cat+is+rubbing+their+face+against+mine&ie=&oe=  
> http://www.nationalgeographic.com.au/animals/5-ways-your-tabby-is-just-like-big-cats-in-the-wild.aspx


End file.
